Fear Itself
thumb|399x399pxA primeira saga do novo Rpg Fighters of Destiny Rising,trouxe como marco uma abordagem totalmente diferente do Fighter of Destiny,além de trazer personagens esquecidos e personagens totalmente inéditos. Quando Hiryu é alvo de uma maldição feita pelo Motoqueiro fantasma,faz um acordo com Xiao lon para receber a cura,porém,ele só tem 30 dias para conseguir essa cura ou morrerá. A saga tem inicio no fim de Into the Ring,tendo começado minutos depois do fim da saga. História A história começa com duas pessoas desconhecidas terminando de ver a luta entre Josuke e Mike. Um deles comenta que a luta lhe lembrava sonhos antigos,enquanto o outro lhe questiona se gostaria de reviver esses sonhos.Embora tenha sido com uma boa intenção,o rapaz rejeita a ideia de reviver sonhos antigos,pois possuía uma missão para cumprir. Depois de algum tempo,ambos vão embora. Os dois vão para o telhado da casa de Terry,onde eles conversam e descansam para recuperar as energias.Quando um deles acordou,viu o outro sendo levado por uma silhueta usando,ao que parecia, um planador.A silhueta fugiu e o rapaz o seguiu até Nova York. Missão 01:'Nova York Em Nova York,o rapaz continua seguindo a silhueta,sem perceber que estava em Nova York.A silhueta lançou um projétil azul que parecia uma abobora e mesmo o rapaz desviando do projétil,foi inútil,pois era uma bomba de fumaça azul que afetou os sentidos do rapaz,sem ele perceber. Ao sair da bomba de fumaça,dando um salto incrivelmente alto para cima,o rapaz não consegue mais achar a silhueta. Então pousa no chão e começa a andar,percebendo que estava em Nova York.Tudo ia bem,até que o rapaz é abordado por um bandido armado,que o agarra e aponta uma arma para a cabeça do rapaz,fazendo o de seu refém e ameaçando "explodir os miolos do rapaz" caso chamassem "aquele cara".Mesmo com a tensão do momento,com policias apontando armas para o bandido,o rapaz continuou calmo,percebeu que o bandido estava tremendo muito e então,pegou no nervo da mão do bandido,impedindo o de apertar o gatilho.Depois,o rapaz derruba o bandido e o finaliza com um golpe de palmo aberto em seu peito,desmaiando o bandido, o que deixou os policias de boca aberta. O rapaz pede permissão aos policiais para impedir o roubo e os policiais,confusos e sem entender,concedem a permissão.Enquanto isso,os bandidos,carregando sacolas de dinheiro, entravam num carro,mas o rapaz era rápido,então cortou os pneus com seu sabre e depois parou em frente ao carro dos bandidos.Os bandidos saíram do carro e começaram a atirar na direção do rapaz,furiosamente. Porém,o rapaz sacou seu sabre e rapidamente cortou as balas em pleno ar,aproveitando se do momento,chutou a cabeça dos bandidos contra o carro fazendo os desmaiar.Logo depois,entregou os bandidos aos policiais,dizendo "Missão comprida,os alvos foram nocauteados com sucesso" o que deixou os policiais sem entender muito a situação. Depois o rapaz pegou um cachecol do chão e pediu permissão para ficar em Nova York,sendo concedida pelos policiais.O rapaz enrola o cachecol em seu pescoço e depois em parte de seu rosto,tampando sua boca.Os policias logo querem saber quem era aquele garoto ninja e então perguntaram quem era ele.O rapaz responde "Eu sou Strider code nome Hiryu" O aranha escarlate vê um tumulto e então confronta Hiryu,pensando que ele era um ninja da tentáculo.Depois de ambos lutarem,com Ben conseguindo desviar dos golpes de Hiryu,a luta cessa com Hiryu desistiu de lutar e conta a Ben que não queria lutar,só precisava encontrar seu mestre.Para provar que ele não era uma pessoa má,Hiryu revela tudo o que sabe sobre Ben,inclusive que ele era um clone.Depois de uma conversa,Ben se oferece para ajudar Hiryu,então,Ben o guia para a torre dos vingadores. '''Missão 02:'Obter o máximo de informação Na torre dos vingadores,Ben e Hiryu estranham a ausência dos vingadores e logo J.A.R.V.I.S explica que Massacre havia invadido Nova York.Somente com o sacrifício dos Vingadores e Quarteto Fantástico foi possível derrotar o vilão,mas o impacto dessa união foi tão forte que muitos tiveram suas mentes apagadas,não se lembrando do ocorrido. J.A.R.V.I.S notifica que Kang estava na prisão da zona negativa,pois ele era um viajante no tempo,poderia ter alguma utilidade. Hiryu revela a Ben,que sabia sua identidade secreta,mas que respeitaria seu segredo,não contando a ninguém. Em algum lugar de Nova York,Drácula acordava de seu sono e preparava-se para caçar um novo alimento para si,porém,ele é confrontado por Demitri,que havia matado seus servos e roubado sua pedra vermelha. Drácula fica irritado com a atitude do vampiro,porém Demitri demonstra estar feliz,pois gostaria de enfrentar aquele que se denomina o rei dos vampiros.Então se iniciou a luta para decidir quem era o merecedor do título de rei dos vampiros. Xiao Lon descobre que Duo Lon havia ido atrás de um ser chamado Drácula,mesmo vasculhando cada parte da cidade,ela não consegue encontra-lo.A cidade de Nova York estava estranha,muitos seres desconhecidos estavam aparecendo frequentemente,ela sabia que seu irmão podia se virar,mas seu antigo amigo de infância não,então ficou vigiando Josuke e tentando afasta-lo do perigo indiretamente. Na zona negativa,Ben mostra para Hiryu quem era Kang,mas ele adverte que Kang era uma pessoa perigosa.Apesar dos avisos de Ben,Hiryu segue em direção a cela de Kang,mesmo Ben dizendo que Kang já tentou acabar com os vingadores muitas vezes. Hiryu pede para Kang dizer seu nome,então ele responde "Eu sou Kang,o conquistador e eu estou aqui para salvar meu futuro,mas para isso,eu devo eliminar você". Depois do ocorrido,Hiryu fica no topo da torre dos vingadores,refletindo sobre as palavras de Kang,que eram "Você no futuro causará muitas perdas significativas para mim demônio cruel,se acredita que se juntar a estes primitivos o tornará alguem melhor,esqueça,se mate enquanto ainda há tempo".Depois,Hiryu olha para cima e enxerga uma lua de sangue,então,apertando seus punhos,ele pensa em seu sensei,então ele revela que pesquisou bastante sobre pessoas capazes de voar em um planador e nos projéteis que foram arremessados contra ele,deduzindo que talvez o Duende verde seja o verdadeiro responsável pelo sequestro de seu sensei. 'Missão 03:'Sobreviver ao desconhecido Enquanto isso,no castelo de Drácula,um mutante cheio de espinhos era levado pelos servos de Drácula até ele. Drácula fica interessado nos mutantes,pois tinha planos para a raça e pede para que o mutante mostre seus poderes. O mutante fica irritado,se solta dos servos de Drácula e atira espinhos na direção do vampiro.Porém,Drácula consegue pegar um dos espinhos,se deixando ser acertado pelos outros,então ele percebe qual é o real poder do mutante,que era cultivar uma semente de carne em organismos vivos,porém,Drácula era imune por não ser um organismo vivo.O mutante fica espantado por seu ataque não ter tido sucesso e recua,mas Drácula surge atrás dele e suga todo seu sangue. Após sugar todo o sangue do mutante,Drácula consegue reproduzir os mesmos poderes de sua vítima.Logo depois,Drácula se lembra que durante seu combate,um ser misterioso chamado de Dr.Strangefate,uniu Drácula e Demitri em um único ser,que resultou no Lorde Drácula.Depois de se lembrar do ocorrido,Drácula ordena que seus servos limpem a baguça e então volta a se sentar em seu trono. Ben junta alguns heróis remanescentes(Bucky,Hulk,Wolverine,Máquina de combate e Gambit) para criar os novos vingadores e cuidar de Nova York na ausência da equipe original.revela que convidou Hiryu para fazer parte dos novos vingadores,mas Hiryu recusou a oferta. Ben assume a identidade de Homem Aranha para que ninguém suspeitasse da ausência de Peter em Nova York. Hiryu fica no telhado de um edifício,olhando para a Time Squares,analisando tudo que havia investigado,porém,ele não encontrou nenhuma pista. Hiryu observa que os novos vingadores de fato conseguiram manter Nova York segura e que os torneios como o Lallapallooza atraiu lutadores novos para o lugar,mas algo o incomodava,tudo parecia muito perfeito. Hiryu sente a presença de um inimigo e ao lançar de uma corrente em sua direção,ele desvia. Hiryu vê a corrente pegar fogo e escuta o ronco de um motor,então ele da de cara com Johnny Blaze, o motoqueiro fantasma.Ambos começam a se enfrentar,numa brecha,Johnny utiliza o olhar da penitência em Hiryu,mas não surte efeito,pois o garoto não feriu inocentes,mas permitiu que veja Gargos. Depois,ambos se enfrentam mais uma vez,Hiryu consegue atordoar Johnny com seu Ragnarok,dando oportunidade para escapar ,mas quase foi morto pelo motoqueiro. Hiryu mal se aguentava em pé,as marcas de queimadura se multiplicavam pelo seu corpo então num ultimato,com sua ultimas forças,começou a correr pelos telhados de Nova York enquanto seu sangue caia.Uma gota de sangue havia caído numa terra invertível,lá começou a crescer uma planta. Alguns Youkais que estavam ali,disfarçados,ficaram interessados,o motoqueiro fantasma,caçando um youkai com algo mais poderoso que ele,então começaram a espalhar os rumores e recompensas,alguns pegavam videos de segurança e espalhavam para outros youkais,era uma questão de tempo até que aquela informação fosse para o Makai ou para algum outro lugar. 'Missão 04:'Recorrer a ajuda thumb|left|235x235pxNo castelo de Drácula,durante aquela mesma noite de lua escarlate,dentro de uma sala com inúmeras flores incrivelmente belas com a vista para a Lua de sangue enquanto morcegos voavam em direção a ela,estava Duo Lon,paralisado,tentando recuar,mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia.Drácula estava a uns metros a frente de Duo Lon. De repente,Drácula surge atrás de Duo Lon,elogiando as habilidades dele,dizendo que as admirava e essas habilidades o ajudariam bastante.Depois,Drácula se aproxima do ouvido de Duo Lon e diz: "Você faria isso por mim,não é?".Duo Lon não percebeu,mas as flores começaram a cobrir seu corpo inteiro.Depois,as pétalas voam para cima,revelando o corpo de Duo Lon imóvel,então Duo Lon diz que faria tudo pelo seu Lorde Drácula,mostrando que estava sob controle do rei dos vampiros. Durante o torneio Lallapalloza, Xiao Lon observou Josuke lutar no ringue,desta vez contra o lutador Tizoc. Apesar da dificuldade e grande diferença entre experiências,Josuke vence a luta e acaba bastante ferido,sendo levado para a enfermaria.A porta estava aberta,logo Xiao Lon entra nela rapidamente sem ser notada,porém ela havia sido seguida por outra pessoa. Dentro do quarto,o perseguidor estava com curativos e faixas pelo corpo,o perseguidor era ninguém menos que Hiryu. Xiao Lon analisa que os movimentos de Hiryu eram idênticos ao de seu clã,logo depois,ela conversa com Hiryu para descobrir quem ele é,enquanto Hiryu pede uma cura para Xiao Lon,oferecendo seus serviços para ela,já que sabia que ela era uma boa pessoa. Xiao Lon observa que Hiryu não parece se importar com a própria vida,então o pergunta a motivação dele para se manter vivo,Hiryu responde que devia um favor a duas pessoas e pretendia retornar o favor,uma resposta sincera. thumb|267x267pxXiao Lon mostra a Hiryu um frasco de sangue de Yoki-onna,ela diz que o sangue neste frasco poderia cura-lo,então,ela da uma gota do sangue de Yoki-Onna para Josuke,que estava desacordado ainda e explica que a cada luta ou briga que ele se machuca,eu dou uma gota para ajuda-lo a se recuperar mais rápido.Depois,Xiao Lon analisa as marcas no corpo de Hiryu e diz que ele tem 30 dias de vida,então,Xiao Lon propõe a Hiryu que ele traga seu irmão de volta,que havia ido atrás de Drácula. Hiryu concorda com a condição,mas Xiao Lon se mostra preocupada com o estado de Hiryu,temendo que ele possa morrer nas mãos de Drácula,porém Hiryu lhe diz: "E também irei morrer em 30 dias,se essa for a única chance de sobreviver,mesmo que a taxa de sucesso for 0,1%,eu tenho de tentar,pois são minhas ações que definiram meu futuro". Ambos se retiram do quarto para deixar que Josuke possa dormir,Hiryu pula e desaparece no processo,enquanto Xiao Lon joga uma bomba de fumaça e desaparece. '''Missão 05: Fazer aliados No castelo de Drácula, o lorde dos vampiros olhava em sua bola de cristal e podia ver através de seu reflexo,Hiryu correndo pelos edifícios de Nova York.Drácula se questiona se aquele rapaz era um homem de outro tempo,principalmente por sua arma e vestes,além de habilidades que ele jamais tinha visto em mais de mil anos de vida.Duo Lon havia feito uma lista com homens de outro tempo,utilizando as câmeras da cidade,ele usou um padrão e descobriu pessoas que só haviam aparecido recentemente no mundo,sem antecedentes ou provas de sua existência. Drácula chama Morrigan que logo aparece.Ele admira o fato de ter conseguido ela como uma peça do seu jogo e admite não estar totalmente recuperado da fusão que sofreu para poder travar batalhas próprias então pergunta a Morrigan se ela pode travar aquela batalha por ela,Morrigan por sua vez responde que sim.Drácula mostra o cristal para Morrigan gravar o rosto de Hiryu,então ela parte em direção ao seu alvo. Nos telhados de Nova York,Hiryu corria,refletindo sobre as informações que havia recebido,principalmente a informação que ele só haveria 30 dias de vida.Não demora muito para Hiryu perceber que estava sendo observado,então,ele escala o edifício Baxter para ter uma visão mais ampla e descobrir quem o observava. Hiryu sente uma energia tentando se ocultar,então ele pula do edifício e usa o chi de seus pés para se prender na parede do edifício Baxter.thumb|357x357px De repente,uma alma luminosa de morcego é atirada na direção de Hiryu,que por sua vez,consegue desviar do projétil. Antes que pudesse perceber, morcegos cercam Hiryu,então Morrigan pega ele e o jogam para fora do edifício. Hiryu via corpo se afastando de prédio,olhava para os lados e depois via Morrigan quando ela o joga,depois ele sacou sua cypher rapidamente e cravou na superfície do edifício Baxter,impedindo que ele caia,então iniciou um combate entre os dois. Morrigan não estava tendo grandes dificuldades para lidar com Hiryu,dificilmente Hiryu conseguia lidar com seus golpes fatais. Hiryu estava com uma grande desvantagem,pois o ambiente onde lutava era desfavorável,além das faltas dos options e de seu sensei serem bem sentidas,além dele estar sofrendo com os sinais de uma possível perda de controle sobre o mal que estava em seu corpo.Não importava os golpes que mandava,não eram o bastante para atingir Morrigan,sempre um centímetro a salvava de ser atingida. Durante suas tentativas,Hiryu viu a semente de carne na testa de Morrigan,então ele consegue engana-la e cortar a semente de carne em sua testa,livrando a da influência de Drácula. Durante seu ataque bem sucedido,Morrigan perde o equilíbrio e começa a cair,porém,ela foi segurada por Hiryu. Hiryu pergunta se ela era uma Youkai,ela responde que era uma súcubo,o que deixa Hiryu surpreso,pois pensava que essa espécie fosse um mito,Morrigan explica que sua espécie vem de uma terra distante,onde são bem conservadas. Hiryu pergunta se ela lembrava quem havia feito aquilo com ela,porém,ela não se lembra com muita clareza,Hiryu decide não força-la a lembrar do que e houve e então ele diz "Você foi a criatura mais forte que eu enfrentei,se não fosse por um centímetro exato,não saberia disser o resultado dessa luta".Depois de ambos se apresentarem um para o outro,Hiryu desmaia nos braços de Morrigan por conta de sua marca. Missão 06: Ultimatum No castelo do lorde Drácula,estava Rikuo, caído e sangrando bastante na frente do próprio senhor da escuridão. Drácula voltou para seu trono enquanto Duo Lon emanava uma aura assassina. Rikuo implorava para que seus pais fossem soltos,enquanto o assassino Hizoku negava solta-los,pois seriam o alimento do Lorde Drácula. Rikuo começou a cuspir sangue e Drácula questionou as ações do garoto. Um humano sacrificando sua vida por seus progenitores daquela forma era inédito para este. O senhor dos vampiros decide manipular Rikuo e implanta uma semente de carne em sua testa e o ordena que vá para Nova York eliminar Morrigan e sequestrar Hiryu. thumb|left|317x317px Em Nova York, Morrigan voava pela cidade, distraída enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Hiryu. O jovem Strider acorda e estranha o som que estava escutando,ao olhar para baixo ele vê muitas pessoas correndo e logo depois Morrigan avista uma enorme tsunami vindo na direção dos dois e no topo,havia uma silhueta de um cabloco d'água. Depois da colisão Rikuo começou a batalhar contra Morrigan e Hiryu foi procurar ajuda para salvar as pessoas que estavam se afogando. O monstro aquático tenta de qualquer forma se aproximar de Morrigan enquanto ela dispara suas soul fists em seu inimigo. Missão: Anjos Caindo do céu Em Los Angeles, B.B.Hood e Eric comentam sobre a recompensa alta que Drácula colocou sobre a cabeça de Hiryu. Eric fica maravilhado com a oportunidade de poder comprar celulares modernos.Ambos começam a comentar o quanto queriam esse dinheiro até um youkai morto cair perante B.B.Hood,que logo em seguida saca suas duas metralhadoras.Tratava-se de Tsubame que exigiu saber mais sobre Drácula,logo ele desarmou B.B.Hood e deu um counter perfeito no White Fang de Eric,assim derrotando o facilmente. Tsubame conseguiu convencer ambos a se uniram com ele para derrotar o Drácula e graças a essa ação,os anjos caídos foram ressuscitados. B.B.Hood decidiu reunir a equipe para então partirem em direção ao castelo de Drácula e Eric decidiu ajudar,pois não abandonaria uma parceira da Phantom. B.B.Hood contatou Rikuo que veio ao local de encontro de táxi,junto de Lambda. Tsubame diz ao grupo que ele será o líder dos anjos caídos,pois cada um tinha algo que Drácula tirou deles. Os pais de Rikuo haviam sido sequestrados, pessoas inocentes haviam sido mortas e também tinha dinheiro o bastante para Eric comprar muitos celulares. Lambda acreditava cegamente que seu coração poderia retornar para ela caso Drácula fosse derrotado. Assim renasceu os anjos caídos. Cada membro se apresentou para Tsubame,já que ele solicitou. Rikuo era Seaman, Lambda era Gatekeaper, B.B.Hood revela que seu verdadeiro nome era Bulleta e que ela era Sniper, Eric era Gamemaster e Tsubame era Shadow. Juntos eles eram os Anjos Caídos. B.B.Hood apresenta os seus antigos companheiros para Eric,além de ameça-lo de morte caso machuque um deles,mas o lutador levou aquilo como um elogio. B.B.Hood se aproximou de Rikuo e conversa com ele,pois ela não sabia que os pais do garoto haviam sido sequestrados,revelando que estava naquela missão apenas pelo dinheiro,mas que agora ela iria salvar o senhor e senhora Mitarai. Lambda observou Tsubame e percebeu que aquele homem era a pessoa que o "herói trágico" tanto procurava.Ela estava próximo dele,mas não podia leva-lo até o "Herói Trágico" ainda,pois restava ainda 19 dias e Drácula precisava ser derrotado,pois ela teria sua chance de rever seu coração. O grupo foi a um cemitério abandonado onde B.B.Hood retirou uma cruz de São Pedro e pediu para Eric recitar o discurso para invocação do castelo de Drácula. Eric recita "A ti nós viemos,para completar vossos objetivos,nós lhe damos o mundo" e então o castelo do lorde das trevas começa a surgir diante de seus olhos. Eric explicou do porque o encontrava,pois estava bem escondido e num lugar longe da luz. Tsubame pergunta para ambos como obtiveram aquelas informações e logo sua pergunta é negada,com Eric dizendo que foi uma experiência horrível e nem queria falar sobre. Quando B.B.Hood ouviu o "por favor" de Rikuo ela cede,o que espantou Eric. A um tempo atrás, ela e Eric foram para Nova York. Ambos estavam se divertindo bastante pela cidade e depois da luta que o jovem lutador teve no torneio Lallapallooza, eles foram abordados por um homem. O homem se apresenta como Duo Lon, que estava observando aqueles dois. B.B.Hood ficou irritada com ele,Eric questionou se o Hizoku queria ser o novo chefe da Phantom,enfatizando que sem Vergil, não há Phantom. Duo Lon zomba do grupo,irritando a dupla,mas diz que possui uma proposta a eles,dizendo que iria contata-los depois de alguns dias,caso ele precise. Passou-se uma semana e meia, Duo Lon encontrou a dupla novamente, zombando da ganância deles e propondo uma coisa, espalhar par aos youkais que Drácula está oferecendo uma grande recompensa em dinheiro para quem trouxer a cabeça de Strider Hiryu. Eric não acreditou naquilo,pois para ele,Drácula não existe. Duo Lon,então levou a dupla para o Drácula, refazendo o ritual com a cruz de São Pedro e o discurso. O Hizoku explicou ao Lorde dos vampiros que aqueles dois estavam naquele lugar para prestar serviços. Naquela hora, B.B.Hood perguntou se aquele diante de seus olhos era realmente o conde Drácula, este por sua vez disse que "a humanidade possui um fascínio por minha figura: Livros,filmes,teatros,tudo baseado em mim,isso me alegra,ser adorado e lembrado durante gerações.Como bondoso que sou com humanos que adoram a mim,meus servos,espalhem minha palavra por todo lugar,eu quero que me entreguem Strider Hiryu,recompensarei vocês realizando seus desejos mais sombrios,mas se falharem ou fugirem de mim..." Foi quando o vampiro pegou o corpo de uma mulher desnutrida e mostrou dois furos,deixando claro que a sua ira cairia sobre eles. Depois de escutarem tudo que B.B.Hood disse, o grupo entrou no castelo, determinados a acabar com aquele monstro que ousava trazer o caos para Nova York. Missão: Sinfonia da noite Depois de enfrentarem monstros, morcegos e descobrirem que se atacassem as velas ganhariam frango, a trupe dos anjos caídos consegue explorar o castelo, descobrem segredos como uma sala cheia de mulheres despidas para servir de alimento para Dracula, uma delas estava com sintomas estranhos, mas foram libertadas pela trupe com Lambda lhes levando para casa,foram encontrados tesouros que Eric e B. B. Hood pegaram para si, uma pintura de um ser parecido com a forma animalesca de Rikuo também foi vista, mas depois de terem explorado o castelo completamente, eles chegaram a sala da morte. De repente Duo Lon aparece para o grupo com intenção de mata-los,logo ele é ameaçado por B.B.Hood e pelo resto da trupe. Apesar das duas mini uzis apontadas para ele e o número de seus oponentes lhe deixar em desvantagem, o assassino Hizoku afirmou que poderiam esmaga-los facilmente. Tsubame decide que irá enfrenta-lo e logo Duo Lon o reconhece como um temporal e estaria disposto a entrega-lo para Drácula. Tsubame começa a insultar Duo Lon por agir como um capacho, dando ênfase ao fato que o assassino Hizoku não seria um líder ideal para seu clã,sendo melhor deixar o cargo para Ron, seu pai. Duo Lon fica irritado com o insulto e acaba caindo na armadilha do jovem de cabeleira prateada, sendo enrolado em várias linhas,o que impressionou todos os membros da trupe. Porém, Duo Lon se revelou como um avatar da morte assim que sua aura negra começa a arrebentar as linhas de Tsubame. Milhares de almas corrompidas começam a girar ao redor do avatar da morte e logo faz com que o castelo trema. O jovem da cabeleira prateada e líder da trupe decide que irá derrotar Duo Lon sozinho e logo tenta enfrenta-lo numa disputa de velocidade,porém ele acabou sendo rebatido por Duo Lon e sendo jogado contra parede que faz cratera. Todos ficam impressionados com os atributos recém adquiridos de Duo Lon, Eric até questionou se o avatar da morte era um inumano.Depois Lambda, apontou para Duo Lon que podia ser visto caminhando,com um manto todo preto,capuz cobria seu rosto,suas roupas só estavam pretas,nenhum simbolo havia lá,como se estivesse sem vida,logo ele afirmou que depois de matar Tsubame,a trupe seria sua próxima vítima. Tsubame começa a mover os dedos,então aparecem linhas proximas a Duo Lon,que ficam douradas e começam a explodir,porém a fumaça passa e o avatar da morte estava sem nenhum arranhão,mas seu capuz havia abaixado,revelando seu rosto pálido com uma marca em forma circular preta entre seus olhos. Missão: Vingança de Hiryu Hiryu olhava ao seu redor,conseguindo ver o sangue de seus aliados espalhado por todo aquele lugar e o pior de tudo era o corpo de Tsubame, seu sensei no chão. Tsubame era como um irmão mais velho para Hiryu e saber que a única pessoa que ele tinha plena confiança foi morta por Drácula lhe deixou em total desespero e ódio. Não havia mais razão para se manter sob controle,seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho da vida para dar lugar a um tom branco. Hiryu caia de joelhos lacrimejando e com seus olhos perdendo cada vez mais a cor. Drácula criava duas bolas de fogo e as juntava,mas logo sentiu uma pressão assustadora ao ver Hiryu emanar uma aura azul. Drácula temia que Hiryu acabasse se transformando em algo terrível então lançou sua esfera de fogo na direção do Strider,para mata-lo. Hiryu ainda estava cego de dor e tristeza pela morte de seu sensei,então ele deixou de se importar com sua vida, preferindo morrer para se encontrar com seu mestre no outro mundo. Num momento intenso deste, Lambda usa suas ultimas forças para criar um portal embaixo dela e então cair na frente de Hiryu, o que fez com que a esfera a acertasse no lugar do jovem Strider. O jovem Strider finalmente abriu seus olhos e tentou ajudar Lambda com suas várias queimaduras de terceiro grau. Ele a segurou com cuidado,mas mesmo assim,ela sentia dores inimagináveis,porém, ela tentava segurar os gritos de dor. Hiryu se sentia culpado por vê-la naquele estado e não conseguiu entender o motivo dela se sacrificar por ele. Num momento inesperado, Lambda acaba dando um beijo em Hiryu, lhe deixando surpreso,logo em seguida ela lhe diz que se ele souber o motivo de seu sacrifício,então que ele a conte,logo em seguida,Lambda morre nos braços do jovem Strider. Hiryu a coloca com cuidado no chão e logo ele fechou os olhos de Lambda,pois agora ela poderia descansar em paz. Hiryu sentiu um ódio profundo por Drácula naquele momento e com a morte de Lambda em seus braços,além do beijo que acabara de receber,serviu como gatilho para que Hiryu se entregasse de vez para o mal que estava em seu corpo. Drácula havia gastado muita energia por conta das lutas anteriores,o que resultou numa falta de sangue em seu corpo,então,ele andou, com dificuldade, até o corpo de Tsubame. Como Tsubame estava morto, Drácula não poderia usar seu Soul Steal,mas poderia beber o sangue do jovem caído para se regenerar,então, Drácula virou o pescoço de Tsubame,mordeu e começou a sugar o sangue do jovem guerreiro morto. A cada passo dado por Hiryu sua aura ficava mais sinistra e instável, dava para perceber que elas tomavam a forma de asas e de um par de chifres. Seria um caminho sem volta para Hiryu, entregar-se ao ódio e desespero para fugir deste mundo terrível, se transformar num monstro para derrotar um monstro. Porém, Hiryu sente uma mão em seu ombro. Hiryu vira rapidamente com a intenção de matar,seja lá quem for que tenha colocado a mão em seu ombro, porém, seu ódio cessa ao ver que era a alma de seu mestre. Tsubame aconselha Hiryu a não lutar usando ódio,como ele havia lhe ensinado,depois lhe diz o poder oculto de Drácula,então se despede, confiando a derrota de Drácula ao seu jovem aprendiz. Hiryu finalmente se livrou do ódio que estava tomando sua alma,a aura azul foi embora de vez e a ele só restava uma coisa, derrotar Drácula. Hiryu se afastou um pouco para medir a distancia,mas Drácula percebe que está sendo desafiado,porém,estava mais aliviado porque algo pior não o enfrentaria,então largou o corpo de Tsubame.Drácula começou a zombar de Hiryu,afirmando ser superior a qualquer criação divina e que Hiryu estava sozinho,enquanto o lorde das sombras tinha um exército a sua disposição. Ao terminar de falar, Drácula estala os dedos e então surge uma legião de monstros diante dos olhos de Hiryu. Porém, Hiryu não estava assustado com a quantidade de monstros na sua frente,pois ele tinha algo melhor,foi então que ele apontou para Drácula e disse "Eu tenho uma legião!" De repente,surge uma legião de tigres e aves robóticas que começaram a correr na direção de Drácula,este por sua vez, deu o sinal para que sua legião de monstros atacassem. Logo depois,Hiryu disse "Drácula,você disse que eu estava sozinho,mas eu não estou.Eu não tenho só uma legião,como também tenho os vingadores ao meu lado." Foi então que o Homem aranha apareceu e começou a lançar teia nos pés de uns zumbis para prende-los no chão.Logo em seguida, Wolverine começou a destroçar todos os monstros que estavam na sua frente,quase destroça o Homem aranha por engano,mas o amigão da vizinhança pula por cima de Wolverine,evitando o pior. Alguns gigantes também apareceram para tentar matar o Homem Aranha e o Wolverine,mas todos tombaram ao receber o soco do incrível Hulk, o que deixou o Drácula incrivelmente irritado,pois seu exército estava sendo humilhado por simples humanos, seres que deviam ser inferiores a ele. Logo depois vários disparos de bala são efetuados contra os monstros, para surpresa de muitos, aquele era o Máquina de Combate dando suporte aéreo e embaixo estava o Capitão América lançando seu escudo nos monstros. Capitão América: Hiryu, nós cuidamos dos monstros!Não vamos deixar eles destruírem Nova York!Vá, derrote o Drácula! Hiryu:Entendido capitão. Capitão América:Avante Vingadores! Missão: Lamento da inocência Enquanto os vingadores lidavam com os monstros, Hiryu e Drácula corriam na direção um do outro. A alguns quilômetros daquela rua, estavam Lilith e Morrigan voando para encontrar Hiryu,pois elas sabiam que Drácula só poderia ser derrotado com o chicote dos Belmont,mas no caminho elas acabaram vendo os corpos dos aliados de Tsubame,isso fez com que elas tivessem mais ódio do Lord Drácula. Drácula tinha adquirido as habilidades de Tsubame ao sugar seu sangue,não somente estas,mas também as memórias,então ele conhecia como ninguém as fraquezas de Hiryu e então,decidiu que iria humilha-lo antes de mata-lo,torna-lo um exemplo para todos aqueles que não forem lhe servir. Drácula:Você sabe como funciona o meu poder. Ha.Isso não lhe será de muita serventia,pois eu sei que você lançará a sua lâmina contra mim, acreditando que eu irei parar o tempo e pega-la. Hiryu ficou surpreso por Drácula conhecer sua estratégia,mas não recuou e logo avançou desferindo vários golpes com sua Cypher. O lorde dos vampiros conhecia aqueles golpes,então não teve dificuldade alguma em desviar deles e num momento oportuno,segurou o braço de Hiryu e lhe golpeou com um soco de fogo em forma de demônio. o jovem Strider deslocou o próprio braço para que ele conseguisse escapar de Drácula e desviar do soco de fogo,logo em seguida Personagens Strider Hiryu (Estreia)/ Morrigan (Estreia)/ Lilith Aensland (Estreia) /Tsubame Gaeshi(Estreia) /Julius Belmont /Lambda /Rikuo Mitarai /Eric / B.B.Hood/ Captain Comando(Estreia) /Ginzu(Estreia) /Mac(Estreia) /Aranha Escarlate(Estreia) /Bucky (Estreia) /Wolverine(Estreia) /Venom(Estreia) /Gambit(Estreia) /Motoqueiro Fantasma (Estreia) /Hulk(Estreia) /Cavaleiro da lua (Cameo) /Evil Sakura /Xchroom /Nister /Shiei /That's Man /Jack-O Valentine /Crow /I-No /Xiao Lon (Estreia) /Kang(Estreia) /Eobard Tawne(Estreia) /Omen (Estreia) /Kilgrave (Estreia) /J.A.R.V.I.S (Estreia) /Dr.Mistério(Estreia) /Duo Lon /Demitri Maximoff /Mathias Cronqvist /'''Lord Drácula(Estreia) /Soma Cruz(Estreia) /Jed(Cameo) /Massacre(Cameo) Locais Edifício Baxter /Clarim Diário /Torre dos vingadores /Castelo do Drácula /Los Angeles /Bervely Hills /Hell's Kitchen /Manhattan Consequências que a saga trouxe * Deu início ao Fighters of Destiny Rising. * Introduziu definitivamente o universo Marvel no RPG. * Introduziu definitivamente Darkstalkers no RPG. * Introduziu definitivamente Killer Instinct no RPG. * Introduziu personagens de Marvel Vs Capcom. * Introduziu Xiao Lon definitivamente no RPG. * Deu nascimento a Soma Cruz,deixando aberta uma futura adaptação de Castlevania. * Deixou em aberto uma possivel adaptação de heróis renascem. * Deixou em aberto uma adaptação de Amalgamaverse. * Novo sumiço dos heróis,deixando em aberto uma adaptação de Jovens Vingadores. * Fuga de Kang,deixando em aberto uma adaptação de dinastia Kang. * Duo Lon como um ex-Avatar da morte,sendo castigado por ter falhado em sua missão,visto em sagas posteriores,com uma doença. * Gancho para Legends of Tomorrow. Referências * O nome da saga é uma referência a mega saga da Marvel Fear itself,porém,só se restringe ao nome. * Durante a luta entre o Aranha Escarlate e o Strider Hiryu,tocou a música Bloody Stream da banda Coda,é uma referência ao segundo arco de Jojo,Battle Tendency,em que o primeiro episódio do anime se chamava "um Jojo em Nova York". * A cena em que Kang aparece pela primeira vez é uma referência ao desenho "Vingadores:Os heróis mais poderosos da terra". * O discurso do motoqueiro fantasma para utilizar o olhar da penitência foi retirado totalmente do filme Motoqueiro Fantasma. * A cena onde o sangue de Hiryu cai no chão e faz brotar uma planta é uma referência a Planeta Hulk,onde ocorre uma cena semelhante. * A semente de carne que Drácula recebeu é uma referência a uma planta de Yu Yu Hakusho. * A bola de cristal que foi usada por Drácula foi uma referência ao jogo Altered Beast. * A luta entre Hiryu e Morrigan é uma referência a Bleach (Na mente de Ichigo onde reside Zangetsu e Ichigo Hollow) e Vampire Savior (No estágio onde os Darkstalkers lutam na lateral de um prédio). * A cena onde Gambit pensa "(Parrece que a batgirl precisa de ajuda)" foi uma referência ao fato de que Morrigan originalmente seria uma vampira nos jogos Darkstalkers,porém,essa ideia foi abandonada. * A cena onde Hiryu é confrontado por Kilgrave é uma referência tanto a Jéssica Jones quanto a Jojo's Bizarre Adventures(Sendo mais explícito,a cena de Jotaro vs Steely Dan). * A cena do esgoto,contra o simbionte foi uma referência ao jogo Spiderman(PS1/N64) e ao filme do Homem Aranha 3. * Assim como na saga Torneio das trevas,o grupo dos anjos caídos é uma referência a Shinobu 7 de Yu Yu Hakusho. * A frase que B.B.Hood diz antes de entrar no castelo de Drácula "atirei em tantos monstros que me senti tirando férias em Raccon City" é uma referência ao final de Rocket Racum em Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * A frase que Tsubame diz:"Ele tem razão, qualquer erro é fatal, isso não uma aventura no castelo pra chamar de "Castlevania" isso é uma caçada e o Drácula é o nosso alvo",isso foi ironia,pois o arco estava adaptando um Castlevania. * Duo Lon ter se tornado um avatar da morte é uma referência a um dos acontecimentos dos quadrinhos Guardiões das Gálaxias V2. * Algumas cenas de Lambda foram retiradas diretamente de Blazblue Alter Memories. * As cenas descritas pelo narrador são referências diretas a Castlevania. * Durante a luta entre Duo Lon e Tsubame Gaeshi, Eric diz "Isso é mais que humano,posso chamar isso de inumano?" foi uma referência a uma das raças do universo Marvel conhecida como Inumanos. * A aparência de Duo Lon como avatar da morte é uma referência a Morte,personagem da Marvel. * B.B.Hood chama Duo Lon de noiva cadáver,isso se deve ao fato de possuírem uma aparência muito parecida. * A cena final,onde Drácula menciona possuir um exército e Hiryu responde dizendo que possui uma legião,é uma referência ao filme do Motoqueiro Fantasma e ao mutante Legião. * A cena em que Tsubame acalma Hiryu em forma de fantasma,é uma referência a Yu Yu Hakusho e a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * As missões "Sinfonia da noite" e "vingança de Hiryu" são referências aos jogos Castlevania: Symphony of the Night e Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Curiosidades * O aranha escarlate só foi colocado na saga pelo fato de muitos quererem utilizar o homem aranha. * Boa parte do elenco desta saga veio do Fighters of Destiny * Parte do enredo é semelhante a Jojo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders * Grande parte dos personagens que não recebiam tamanho destaque no Fighters of Destiny,migraram para este novo rpg * Apesar de ser outro Rpg,Fighters of Destiny Rising pertence ao mesmo universo que Fighters of Destiny * A saga terminou em exatos 30 dias,o tempo que HIryu tinha de vida Ideias descartadas 1-'''Gabriel Belmont e Victor Belmont. Originalmente,era esperado que a versão do Drácula usado no universo de Fighters of Destiny fosse Gabriel Belmont,para se distanciar da versão apresentada na saga Castlevania,porém,a ideia foi abandonada em prol de utilizar Julius Belmont e dar nascimento a Soma Cruz. 2-'Marvel vs Capcom' Originalmente,está deveria ser a saga Marvel vs Capcom,mas por conta da ausência de Ryu,Zangief e Chun-li,a saga foi reformulada. 3-'Hiryu derrota a guarda real inteira e vai atrás de Kyo' 4-'Julius Belmont derrota Drácula' Originalmente,Julius deveria derrotar o Drácula,porém,por conta da viagem de Shade e de sua ausência,a ideia foi trocada e para justificar a falta de Julius,foi inserido um simbionte,criando um Venom Julius controlado por Artyom. 5-'Pertencer ao Fighters of Destiny' Originalmente,está saga deveria pertencer ao Fighters of Destiny,porém,visto a grande diferença de abordagem e essência,foi transformada em outro rpg 6-'Shield' Originalmente,a Shield se faria presente na saga,porém,por falta de tempo e planejamento,decidiu-se que deveria-se deixar a Shield fora da saga,a justificativa se encontra na biografia de Bucky,onde a Shield foi desativada,batendo com os eventos do filme Capitão América 2:Soldado Invernal. Soundtrack Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising:Sagas